The Innocence of a Dark Heart
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Yugi Muto a plan 17 year old wakes up to find out he is a chosen one. The chosen one of Anubis. People begin to fear him and his secret gifts, but what happens when it has caught the Pharaohs attention, and who is Iris and will she help Yugi ? please review my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

The Innocence of a Dark Heart

Chapter .1

He was trapped, trapped within a metal cage the guards had assigned him. Yugi Muto a boy with black spiky hair that use to have purple tips that were now a blood red in colour. His blond bangs were also a blood red colour and had black around his eyes. The use to be innocent boy was now one with a dark power, the power of Anubis, The god of the afterlife. You see there were people in this world chosen by the gods to have a gift there chosen god would give them to protect the world from destruction but would also keep it with in balance at the same time. There was only one person to be appointed to each god and Yugi had managed to get Anubis. Yugi never realised he was a chosen one till his gift started to form when he was 11 scaring most of his friends in the process of understanding his given gift. But now Yugi was being dragged to the castle because someone had saw him using his special gift and feared for the boy's sanity.

The carriage came to a quick halt, almost sending the boy straight through the bars that kept him contained. He heard the guards approaching the cage with caution, afraid he would use his power against them. "Be careful Yagari, we have no idea what this kid is capable of" one of the guards said stepping into Yugi's view. "The Pharaoh said no harm must come to the boy, he wants to see what this kid can do" the man called Yagari replied to the man that was currently dragging Yugi out of his cage. The guard scoffed while shoving Yugi in front of him "Move it" he yelled while Yugi started to walk a slow but steady pace. They kept walking until they made their way to the massive archway that lead into the castle. Yugi took a deep breath not knowing what would happen when they entered the Pharaohs home.

"Quit stalling runt, and move it!. the Pharaoh has a busy schedule" Yagari said impatiently to the small boy, who still had not said a word through this whole endeavour. Yugi walked until he came to the throne room which held the Pharaoh, who sat high and proud upon his chair. "Ah I see you have brought the boy, Yami!, Atem! Come here quickly" thee pharaoh yelled at the top of his voice. It took Yugi all he had not to flinch at the sound. Two boys who looked a little bit older then himself walked out. They both looked identical except for their skin colour; one had the colour of caramel while the other had the colour of ivory. They both walked towards their father, one taking his position on the right while the other took the left.

"So boy you have a name" the king asked looking Yugi in the eye. Yugi nodded his head "Yugi sir, Yugi Muto is my name" the king smiled as the boy replied with no fear at all, a trait of a true warrior. "You don't fear me boy" the king asked with a smirk on his face "Why is that, everyone fears me, even if it is just a little bit" Yugi looked at the king standing up tall and straight, giving the king a wicked smile. "No my Pharaoh, the question is why should I fear you" the king was startled by the question and so was his two sons, no one had ever back chatted the king before little then use his own question against him. "You are a smart one Yugi Muto, but can also be your downfall, you do well to remember that won't you" Yugi nodded still smiling at the king "Now to why are you here, I've heard some interesting stories about you Yugi, some very interesting stories you care to explain yourself" the kind asked, Yugi could basically feel the curiosity riding off of him in waves. "I don't know what you are referring to your majesty" Yugi said trying desperately to get out of this castle and back to his home where he belonged. He couldn't tell them of his gift or the others would come, come for him and they would do anything, literally anything. "So Mr Vacrah was fearing his life because of nothing, Mr Muto" the king hissed walking over to Yugi grabbing his chin roughly, making the boy keep eye contact with the king. "Don't you DARE LIE TO ME BOY!" the king yelled but still the boy was unafraid of the king's pathetic way to terrify him. Yugi looked at the king dead in the eye and smirked before he laughed. The two sons were shocked and the king only became one with rage. The Pharaoh lifted his hand ready to slap the boy who made a mockery of him "You lay one finger on him and you will pay dear Pharaoh" the king turned "And who might you be"

"I'm Iris and the boy belongs to me"


	2. Chapter 2

I turned to see a women, a beautiful women with the aura of gold. The women was like me a chosen one. "Step away from the boy and no one gets hurt" She spoke with determination that made me think of her as a queen. The Pharaoh slowly took a step back from me listening to her instructions "What is your interest with the boy Iris" the king snarled with a vicious passion and possessiveness, it reminded me of a wolf protecting its kill from scavengers. Iris seemed unfazed by the kings tone and his attempts to be threatening. She turned to me giving me a warm smile which I did not return and just stared at me, like she was staring into my very soul. I felt uneasy under her eyes that looked like black holes, the more you stare the deeper they went.

Iris looked back at the Pharaoh and gave him a dark smile. "Because I and the boy are similar, we are both chosen ones. But the boys gift exceeds mine" She said looking the king dead in the eye making shore he understood the depths of her words. His two sons gasp while turning to me looking me up and down, taking in every detail of my body, mind and soul. "Chosen ones?" the asked, his eyebrow raised in question. Iris took in a deep breath "There are people in this world that were given gifts from the gods and they are called the chosen ones, but a god can only give a gift to one person to keep the planet in order. I was chosen by Hera the Goddess of wisdom, but I am not sure who the boy was chosen by" Iris said while everyone turned their attention to me but I kept silent.

"Well boy, which god were you chosen by" the Pharaoh asked with an impatient tone. I looked up to them and rose so I was standing in front of them instead of kneeling. The two guards that brought me in were on their toes, almost as if they were trying to provoke me into attacking the king and his two sons. "I was chosen by Anubis the god of the afterlife" I said in a strong but proud tone. Many wished they were chosen ones, to hold a power of a god. But I didn't just hold power of a god; I had the power of Anubis. The second most powerful god as Ra would be the first. They all looked at me uneasy, I could basically smell the fear that leaked through the room and covered its scent upon the walls.

But one was not afraid, Iris. She didn't fear me like the others I had crossed paths with before, no she was grateful to have me within her presence. Like she was basking in the glory which was me. "Pharaoh may I ask you for a most gracious favour" the king turned and looked at Iris with narrow eyes "What is it Iris" she smiled using her talent in knowledge to try and captivate the king into doing as she wants "May the boy stay within the castle, so I may teach him the ways of his magic and how to control it" she said looking the king dead in the eye. The king matched her stare seeming to consider the request she made, but I knew he would deny it if it put his people and home at risk. He opened his mouth to deny when he was interrupted by his son. I think his name was Yami.

"Father let him stay, he could be a great asset to our side if we should ever go to war" Yami said while giving me a small smile. It was the first time I had seen either one of the boys show any emotion in the throne room and I'm guessing they didn't do it that often. The king looked at his son taking in a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. I could tell he was tense, I don't know how but I was very good at reading body language. I could basically tell you when someone was lying just by the movement the body would give out, that everyone would miss but for some reason I did not. The king sighed "Fine he can stay under your supervision Iris, if the boy steps one foot out of line his head will be mine" after that he stormed out having something better to do with his time. His town sons however stayed behind "Come, Yugi we will show you to your quarters" the boys said while walking out of the room beaconing for Iris and I to follow.

We kept walking down twisted corridors and narrow hallways until we made it to a black door. It looked rusted and old like it had been here for centuries. The boys turned to me "Dinner is at 6 our father expects you both to be there" and with that they left me with Iris. I sighed opening the door walking into the small room which barely could fit a bed within it. "Yugi meet me at my room at 5 in the morning, you walk down this hallway then turn right and it's the second on the left" Iris said giving me a smile then left.

I looked at my bed making sure there were no secret surprises. I sat on the bed looking at the candle that flickered to the wind. It reminded me of my life, so unstable only holding on to a little thread before it blows out. I was consumed by my own thoughts when a knock came to my door. I stood and went to my door slowly opening it to find no one there. I looked down to see a small envelope laying on the floor with the name Yugi on it. I picked it up walking back to my bed while closing the door behind me. I looked at the envelope for some time before finding the courage to open it. I took the letter out and read it, then only thing I could think of while reading it was…..

What have I done

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if I got the gods/goddesses wrong I'm just gonna make names up for them and there will be characters to come. Please review a god or goddess with their ability and name and I will put them in the story thanks

thedeadwilleatyou


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the page again to see if I had miss read it but no, the same word was still there.

RUN…..

But what did it mean and more importantly who sent it. I heard a knock at my door and stood to open it. I open the door seeing both of the king's sons standing there. They seemed surprised by some reason giving me weird looks up and down. "You do not bow" the pale one said looking down at me with the expression of confusion "Why should I bow to you, I'm not your slave" I said hissing, glaring daggers at the both of them who seemed to send them straight back. "Because it shows respect" the tanned one said giving me a look that said don't test me. "But I do not respect you there for I do not bow to you" I said calmly like I had no care for the world or anything anymore. Every day I feel my faith in the world and mankind fading, and its fading into black and its fading fast.

"Why don't you respect us we basically helped you yesterday" yesterday had already came and yet again I could not sleep. To be honest I hadn't been able to get to sleep since my gift came out, I had a feeling Anubis had something to do with it and just hoped it was for a good reason. "Because respect is earned not given and what do you mean you helped me, all you did was imprison me within your castle locking myself out from the real world working for a lady that I had never met before so thank you" I said sarcasm leaking through my voice. The both of them took a step back giving me a look that I could not read. "We came here to tell you breakfast will be served in 10 minutes and that my father had requested your presence" and with that they left me standing by the open door looking like an idiot.

I closed the door and looked to what I was wearing having a feeling it wasn't up to the kings standards. I walked out searching for a maid or seamstress who could help me with my attire. I walked down darkened halls and passageways till I finally found a maid. She had long blond hair with brown piercing eyes "Excuse me but I was wondering if you knew where a seamstress was" she turned to me and gave a small smile "You're so cute" she said looking deep within my eyes "My name is Mia and you are" "Yugi" I said politely giving her a little bow which made a deep red blush cross her cheeks. "Yugi, a game how interesting. Now you said you were after a seamstress didn't you" I nodded flicking my blond bangs out of my eyes showing my big amethyst eyes to her. She took in a deep breath "Well you came to the right person, I'm not just a maid but also a seamstress as well" she chuckled looking at me shyly "Mia at your serves" she said giving a mocking bow which I found cute in a way.

"I was wondering if you had anything appropriate for me to wear to the kings breakfast" I asked looking at her when her smile widened "Of course I do but we better hurry it starts in five minutes" she said grabbing my arm pulling sharply till we were both sprinting down the halls. Till we came to a large room that had material scattered everywhere. I stood at the door way while Mia scavenged through the draws and tables "AH here I found something that might fit" she said holding up a material to fit my torso; it was black with streaks of silver going through it. It was beautiful "Now hurry the king does not like when people are late" I nodded my thanks and threw on the clothing before racing to the dining room where the king sat with his two sons.

"AH your early, I like someone who knows there timing" the king chuckled the two sons barley looked at me, and to be honest I didn't care. "Please Yugi take a seat" the Pharaoh said while the rest of his council members stared and glared. The food came out on big plates of silver, I had never seen so much food in my life "Dig in" and with that everyone hocked in to the big feast. I grabbed a waffle but couldn't help but feel like someone was watching us, not us but the king with narrow eyes. I could feel their presence and aura, and there aura was black. In someone's aura black was the colour of evil, hatred and revenge. I kept eating keeping me eyes and ears open and that is when I heard it. The whipping sound of an arrow being released. With my inhuman speed and power I leapt upon the table in front of the king catching the arrow between my fingers. I heard the rest gasp as they realised what had just accrued and if it wasn't for me they would be dead.

"Come out, you won't like me if I have to find you" I said in a deep voice that no one knew I even possessed. I waited but nothing happened, what a shame. I opened my eyes revealing nothing but black. "Times up" was all I said as black shadows of Chaos wrapped around my hand making me look like a shadowed king. I raised my hand realising the shadows to find the culprit. I heard a strangled cry as the man was lifted to the ground in front of me. The rest of the council was silent watching with curious eyes. I turned to see the king's sons in a state of shock but also seeing anger and rage within their eyes. I turned to the scum that had caused this mess and ruined the feast. "You dare attack my king in front of me worthless scum" I said in a deep and ruff voice. The man looked like death was standing in front of him; he was visibly shacking in fear. "Who are you" the man said. I smiled walking up to him until I was in line with his ear "Your death" I whispered standing back watching the shadows I controlled cover him until there was no more man to cover. "Goodbye" and with that the shadows started to devour him till only dust remained making his screams turn silent. Only then has I realised what I had done.

_I had let the darkness take control _


	4. Chapter 4

I was trapped within my own body as I saw my darker side control my body destroying the man until only ash remained. I was trapped in my own soul room, with chains wrapped around my wrists and ankles. Watching the show that was displayed in front of me as the bystanders looked in horror. _You could be a god Yugi, why do you waste your time with these Mortals_ a voice said, I looked around seeing nothing but blinding lights and shadows.

If you entered my soul you would see it is completely split in half, one side white were the other black. One side sane the other not so much, I had a split personality. Two minds one body. _Yugi why do you ignore me _my other side said with in my mind, he was taunting me trying to give the king another show. "Chaos leave, you have done enough" I yelled only to be met with a sinister laugh, the ones that make you want to hide so no one could find you. "No Yugi" I looked up to see Chaos still slightly hidden within the shadows, Chaos looked exactly the same as me except for his eyes. Instead of Amethyst, his eyes were black with black veins under his eyes.

"Let me go" I screamed but Chaos just looked at me as if I was little boy that was lost, which by truth I was. "No Yugi I'm finally free after so many years being imprisoned, I can finally get to do the things I want to do and I'm not letting you ruin all the **Fun**" Chaos said giving me a creepy smile of a mad man "So I hope you like your accommodations" Chaos laughed walking out of the room, I struggled but no matter what I did the chains would not bust. Only then did I realise what the reality of the situation was, I was stuck within my own mind and that scared me more than death itself.

Chaos's POV

I was free and no one could do a thing about it, now that Yugi was out of the way I could finally put my plan into action. The king was still in his state of shock from seeing me turn a man into dust. His two sons were looking at me with caution as they had already figured that Yugi was no longer in control. The tanned one walked over to his father whispering something I could not hear within his ear, that seemed to snap him out of his pathetic state.

"Guards capture him" the king yelled to his men who seemed to be circling me in seconds, I just laughed at the fools pathetic attempts to be threatening. "You Mortals never learn" I laughed making my shadow magic wrap around everyone who was in the room "What are you doing" the king roared like a lion does to show his dominance. I smiled walking till my face was in line with his "You have been dethroned" I laughed ripping the crown from his head "You will all bow down to me" I yelled turning to the other peasants in the room "What if we decline" a small boy asked in a quiet tone "Then you **DIE**" I howled in laughter "Bring me Iris" I yelled as the guards having no choice but to obeyed my orders, while others tied the ex-King up with his two sons.

A moment later the guard called Yagari dragged Iris in, the king obviously remembered she was a chosen one "Iris Attack him" the king yelled desperately to his last hope "Now why would she do that when this was her idea to begin with" I laughed while the king looked broken "That's not true, it can't be" the king said looking at Iris with pleading eyes but all she gave was a smile in return. "I'm afraid it is" she smiled a cunning smile while walking up to me taking a seat in the other thrown. "What do we do now Chaos" she asked looking at me with the most evil look I had ever seen.

"_Now we take over the world my dear sister"_


	5. Chapter 5

_Living in the limelight little did I know_

_I was dying in the shadows and the mirror was my soul_

_It was all I ever wanted, everything I dreamed_

_But the dream became my nightmare and no-one could hear me scream_

_With these six-strings, I make a noose_

_To take my life, it's time to choose_

_The headlines read of my suicide, of my suicide_

_Oh sweet silence, where is the sting_

_I am no idol, no crimson king_

_I'm the imposter, the world has seen_

_My father was the idol, it was never me_

_I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be_

_The crimson idol of a million_

Yugi's POV

I had to watch, watch everything. The screaming of people, I had to feel the flow of their tears and the sound of their blood. I wanted to help, help so much but my efforts were useless, and my body motionless within the chains. Chaos was showing the world what true suffering was, what tyranny was. And I had to watch, watch their misery, there painful eyes and there hopelessness.

I tried to divert my eyes when he dragged Yami and Atem into the throne room in chains. Their body's mirrored the exhaustion that I felt. Their eyes looked lifeless and hollow, looking up at their new king Chaos.

"I see your new room isn't to your usual standards" he barked out in a heartless laughter, his fake servants joined in to his bicker afraid of the punishment that might be inflicted if they didn't. Yami looked up with a new fierceness while Atem stayed silent looking off into the distance, like nothing meant anything to him anymore.

"What have you done to Yugi?" Yami yelled standing up to the almighty king that toward over him. His eyes were glassing over with rage, his knuckles turning white from the tight ball of his fists. Chaos snapped his eyes back to the situation; his face went emotionless like a mask from the word of my name.

"You want to see Yugi, fine you can see him. But I assure you you're not gonna like what you see" Chaos said an evil lurking deep within his eyes. Yami's eyes went wide with a sense of fear within them. "What are you going to do with him" he asks in a small whisper, I had never heard that tone come from Yami before and it was frightening. The question seemed to knock Atem out of whatever day dream he was currently in for his eyes rested on Yami, showing fear and concerned for his little brother.

"Why don't we find out shall we, OH little Yugi someone wants to see you"

The first thing I felt was pain, agonising pain. It ripped through my body like my soul was ripping in half. The dark gloomy soul room started to disappear around me like it had never existed, the shadows turning lighter and the blood fading.

I closed my eyes trying to still my body as much as possible to fight against the pain that ran through my veins. I felt a hot breeze against my cheek; I took a deep breath finally deciding to open my eyes seeing myself in the middle of the throne room. I looked over to Yami seeing his eyes wide with horror that I didn't understand. My eyes moved towards Chaos, his face one with amusement.

"Yugi…..What…. What happened" I looked at Atem with confusion, what did he mean what happened. Did I really look that awful that it showed on my face and body. "What do you mean" I asked fear showing through my face. Chaos looked at me and started laughing before his eyes landed on Atem and Yami.

"Never would I see the day that two Princes would fall for a peasant, the world had truly gone mad" he cackled almost falling to the floor with his hysterics. I was so confused and suddenly I felt wet, wet with blood. I looked down finally knowing what Atem and Yami were talking about. Straight through my torso was a sword, a sword of shadow magic. I looked at the big silver ornaments that decorated the walls seeing my reflecting.

My face was pale like a dead mans, you could see my veins that had turned black from poison. Black rings circled my eyes giving the look of sickness. My mouth went dry from my appearance and for the emotion the two princes had shown. I hadn't seen so much emotion since Chaos slaughter the ex-king only days ago. That was when Atem turned lifeless and remorseless.

My knees started to buckle with my weight turning weak like a twig about to snap. My bones felt like they were breaking, shattering inside my body. I tried to scream but my throat was to dry and only a crock came out. Atem and Yami tried to catch me but the chains prevented there request. I looked at Chaos who seemed to be smiling at the pain he was causing me.

"What are you doing to him" the two screamed their voices becoming quieter as my mind started to become hazy. "Me I am simply shattering his soul. You see Yugi is pure like light, I am simply killing him but destroying the only thing that keeps him alive by infesting it with darkness and in seven days he will be no more" Chaos said walking towards me ripping the sword out of my body "But you can save him, I'm giving the opportunity to save him for it would be the sweetest thing to see you fail knowing you killed your only love"

"You SICK MAN!"

"Ha Ha apparently, the only way to save your precious Yugi is to seek out the opposite to my sword. Since my sword is one of concealing light you have to find the one of revealing light. You have seven days before Yugi is no more"

"Chaos I will stop you if it's the last thing I do and Yugi WILL be here to see it I assure you"

"Then if you're so sure then I suggest you start your quest little prince, for victory will be sweet when you fail.

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN"

"Then let the games begin"


End file.
